In a single-wafer type spin cleaning apparatus configured to perform a liquid processing on a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, simply referred to as “wafer”) as a substrate, an alkaline chemical liquid or an acidic chemical liquid is supplied onto a surface of the wafer being rotated to remove a dust, a native oxide, or the like on the surface of the wafer. The chemical liquid remaining on the surface of the wafer is removed by a rinse liquid such as pure water. Then, after the rinse liquid is replaced with a solvent (for example, IPA) having higher volatility than the pure water, the solvent is removed, so that the wafer is dried (see, for example, Patent Document 1). However, there is still a room for improvement in that a time taken to replace the rinse liquid with the solvent can be further reduced.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-036180: paragraphs [0039] and [0040]